silent child
by Blackangelwings853
Summary: No memories. No family. She wanted to become an exorcist to find out about her past. She finds her past to be more deeper then anything. As she falls deeper and deeper into her unknown past will she remain an exorcist or fall into madness.
1. Found

Disclaimer: Don't own DGM.

This is my first story so I am sorry if It is not that good: p

Thanks to all of you who read my story!

Unknown pov

Bare feet against the cold stone. The wind nipping at my skin blowing loose strands of my light blond hair. I gently opened my baby blue eyes staring at the floating object at me. What looked like a massive balloon with cannons poking out all over its body. But what interests me the most is at the top was its face. Four horns two on each side of its face and black falling from the floating objects eyes. "_Innocence."_ I whimpered trying to push myself father in the corner placing my head on my knees. Innocence? What's that thing talking about? The large like balloon was about ten feet away from me with its guns facing me. I squeezed me eyes shut waiting for my death to come. That's when I heard two words from a male voice "Innocence... Activate!"

Allen's Pov

"Dumb master not paying his debt again"

Allen was walking back to his inn when all of a sudden two guys jumped me asking me if I was one traveling with Cross and saying things like Where's cross! That bastard owes me a fortune!" Yelled the buffy guy on the right. The one on the left said "Alright kid if you tell us where cross is we are willing to let you live a little longer." Chuckling slightly. I shivered a little by how imitating these guys were but I need to be brave and stand up on my own. "H-how about a g-game of p-poker? curse my stuttering. If I win my master doesn't owe you anything!" The guy on the right "And If we win you will owe us and a little beating maybe haha." I smirked and pulled out a deck of cards "Shall we get started?"

Eight minutes later

I left smiling in my victory as the two men had their mouths opened wide shocked that they got beat by a 12 year old boy. Continuing my slow walk back to the inn. I stopped suddenly my left eye activating sensing an akuma nearby. I ran to the direction where it was. When I got there I saw the akuma but also saw a small girl huddled in the corner her face buried in her knees. I held my hand out in front of me yelling "Innocence…Activate!"


	2. Saved

Again I don't own DGM I only own my oc

Sorry that the first chapter was super short as the story continues on I will do my best to make the chapters longer (:

Last chapter:

Continuing my slow walk back to the inn I stopped all of a sudden my left eye activating sensing an akuma I ran to the direction where it was. When I got there I saw the akuma but also saw a small girl huddled in the corner her face buried in her knees. I held my hand out in front of me yelling "Innocence…Activate!"

Unknown's pov

I looked up to see a young boy maybe about 12 with white hair. Even if it was dark I could clearly see he was wearing a black vest with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. Dark brown pants stuffed in high boots. His right arm was large and not normal.. It was silver and the fingers were sharp like claws! Right above his left eye brow was a star with a line running down his eye lid to his cheek.

Before I could realize what happened the boy jumped up and slashed the floating balloon and for a moment it trembled before exploding. The white haired man landed and his left armed glowed before turning to a blood red hand. He turned towards me with a gently smile. "Are you alright? He walked closer I'm sorry if I scared you." He came closer before getting on one knee. He raised his hand slowly to not scare me. I tried to scoot away. Noticing I tried to get away he smiled slightly rose up dusted his pants and held out a hand. "Please don't be afraid I just want to help. My name is Allen walker. We're not too far from an inn I am staying at so you can stay there with me and my master until the alright?"

I looked into his eyes to see anything but all I saw was kindness so I reached for his hand and took it. As I stood up we started to walk but I was struggling because my feet ached so much for not wearing shoes. Allen must of notice because he let go of my hand bent down his back towards me "Get on we aren't too far anyway" I hesitated but got on. He started to walk again. I could recall Allen saying the word innocence, as well as that monster. I shivered at the word innocence. I lifted my head to see the back of Allen's head. I wanted to ask him what the thing was back there but no words would form.

It took me a moment to finally say something. "Allen…?" His named just barley came out as a whisper. "Hmm?" Turning his head slightly to look at me letting me know he heard me. I looked down, my hair shielding my face from his view. I was afraid to ask him. I wanted to know what that thing was but same time I wanted to pretend none of this happened! "Is something a matter?" I took in that we stopped walking near a lamppost. I swallowed and asked. "Allen what was that thing back there? That you destroyed. I still kept head down refusing to look back up.

"That was an akuma. Akuma are formed when someone lost a loved one. Those who are mourning over their loved one make a contract with the Millennium Earl. He is the one who brings back the dead but made into a skeleton made from dark matter, who then kills their loved one who wear's the body to disguise themselves to be a part of the human world."

My heart squeezed. To call back their loved ones just to be killed. I buried my face into Allen's back, signaling him that I had nothing else to say.

Allen's pov

I felt her lay her head onto my back, which meant she wasn't going to ask anything else. I resumed walking. The sun peeking from a few clouds as it set. I could see the Inn not too far from where I was walking. I started to jog, holding on tighter to the small girl keeping her from falling. Now that I realized… I didn't even know her name! I slowed to a walk opening the door, shutting it quietly and walking up the stairs to my room. Pulling out the key and walking in I laid the girl gently on the bed. I could hear the soft snores as she hugged herself tightly. I smiled to myself. I grabbed an extra blanket and pillow setting them on the floor. I yawned, stretching out my limbs. I fell backwards letting my sleep take over.


	3. Innocence

**Oh my god I am on my third chapter! I feel so accomplished **

Allen pov

"Wake up dumb pupil!" I woke up with a shock. Quickly siting up but instead my face met with a black boot. "M-master… how a-are you?" "Allen…Who the hell is that girl in my bed." I'm pretty sure I could see devil horns growing out of his head. I had sweat pouring just staring at him. I cleared my throat. "Master this girl… I found her in an alley all alone. She was about to be attacked by an akuma!"

Everything was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock and the girl's soft snores. "What's the child's name?" I responded with a shrug. He walked over to her at the edge of the bed, starring down at her.

I opened my mouth to say something when he sharply turned his head towards me glaring. I froze up. My teeth chattering with that deathly glare. He looked back at the girl then me before walking to a chair in the corner with a round table full of wine.

"At least get that _thing_ washed and new clothes and I might consider letting the girl stay." Pouring himself a glass of wine. I gave a sigh of relief.

"But what about her family? Shouldn't we return her to her family?" "Dumb apprentice." I wasn't shocked when he called me dumb, but I thought he might have agreed. "You said it yourself.

She was found in an alley alone, so that means either her family abandoned her or they were killed by an akuma and the girl ran away." If that akuma really did kill her parents that meant she had no home. She was all alone now.

Unknown's Pov

I opened my eyes but shut them quickly of the bright light. Was I dead? I tried to open my eyes again my vision slightly blurrier. I sat up rubbing my eyes before opening expecting to see a dark alley way but instead I met with a room.

I thought I was hallucinating so I shut my eyes tighter and counted to three. _One, two, three!_ Snapping my eyes open I see a face in front of me! I squeak backing up off the bed and onto the cold hard ground. I felt pain in my back.

"Hey are you ok?" This time I see white hair, a scar running down his left eye. Memories seem to flash in my head. The floating creature, a small figure with a large claw, on someone's back, and the word innocence. That's right…he saved me and brought me to an inn. "Hey don't be afraid. Were only here to help you."

He lends a hand to me pulling me up. "Thank you." I see a large mirror. Walking over I examine myself. My hair what looked like blond but I couldn't tell cause of all the dirt and mud making it look an ugly dark brown color. My eyes were a baby blue color that could shine in the light but they seem to lost color and were dull.

My face was dirty, with a few scrapes on my cheeks and nose. And my clothes…well not really clothes just an old potato sack with small holes around. No shoes, no real clothes, dirty hair and face, and dull colored eyes.

What exactly happened to me? While I still was looking at the mirror image of myself I didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming towards me. I turn around to see Allen holding a towel in one hand. "Since you're here, why don't we get you washed up. We can buy you some new warm clothes." I jumped up to my feet grinning ear to ear. I don't remember the last time I had a bath. And a bath sounded really good.

I grabbed Allen's hand, him leading me to the bathroom. I could already see the steam from the bathroom. So eager to feel the hot water I let go of Allen's hand and rushed the rest of the way. Tearing off the potato sack, I jumped in.

The steaming water splashed everywhere to the floors, walls and mostly to Allen who was in front of me staring dumbly. The corners of my mouth twitched and then I started to laugh. To me my laugh sounding tinkering bells. It was so unknown to me.

Allen smiled softly at me. My laugh slowed down, with a smile planted on my face. Allen then proceeds to grab the shampoo and soap. I get my hair wet before having shampoo into my hair. After washing my hair. I turn around for Allen to wash my back with the soap.

Finally I was fresh and clean! Drying off I run to the mirror. I gasp seeing how I really looked with no dirt. My hair was a very light blond, almost white! My skin was clear and pale. My eyes still looked dull but much more beautiful without the dirt around them. But I was still very skinny.

"Here you can wear this until we can buy you some clothes that fit you." I turn around to see Allen with one of his own shirts in his hand. I blush remembering that I was still in a towel. "Thank you." After putting on the very long shirt.

The shirt dragging behind me and me tripping almost every three steps I take. Allen bends down in front of me. "Come on, were going shopping." I hop on wrapping my tiny arms around his neck.

~Time skip~

Twenty minutes of shopping I finally got me some new real clothes. I had a white dress with flower designs at the bottom half. Black flats, along with a rain coat and two shirts and pants. I spun around, admiring my new dress happily. I started to walk backwards facing Allen.

"Thank you so much Allen!" I started to turn around when my face met with two long legs. I look up to see two men. Both looking at Allen angrily. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you" bowing at them. I couldn't see their faces and I was about to look up when a foot met with my stomach.

I coughed up a bit of spit before I fell back on to my back for the second time of the day.

~Allen's Pov~

"Hey! What the hell are you guys doing?!" I run over to the small girl cradling her in my arms who is still coughing slightly. I glare up at the man who kicked her. "Who do you think you are?! She was just apologizing. You didn't have to kick her!" "What kid? You don't remember us." I looked over again at them and then it dawned on me. I pointed my human finger at them.

"You…you guys are the ones from last night! When you lost to me!" "Shut up you damn brat! Just because we lost to yea doesn't mean we still aren't going to get our money from that bastard Cross!" The man on the left started to approach us. "This time let's do something a little different."

As he started to pop his knuckles. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt lifting me off the ground and making me let go of the small child. "Heh…don't worry kid. Once we beat you to a pulp and get our money from Cross I'll be happy to let you go if you're still alive. Oh and maybe we will take that little girl over there with us."

~Unknown's pov~

I heard everything. I didn't pass out, but I couldn't move. The pain in my stomach was still there but I ignored it. I titled my head to see people surrounding us. For a moment I thought they were going to help us but all they did were whisper to each other, or move along.

I heard a thump and saw Allen land right next to me. "Allen!" I forced myself to roll over and grasp his hand. He had a small cut on his cheek and bruises covering his face. "It's ok." His eyes half open. "I'll distract him and you just head back to the Inn ok?"

He got back up struggling slightly limping towards to two men. I couldn't move. My eyes focused on the men. I felt something deep inside of me when Allen was punched to the ground. My body felt warm…to warm. When they started to kick him different emotions built up inside of me.

"_Go on…stop them…" _How? _"Use the innocence." _ _Innocence_? Oh yea the same thing Allen did when he saved me. I slowly got up, with my legs shaking. I took and breath and breathe out. The words came to me. "Innocence activate!"

**Hey this is crazy, and I just met you….so review maybe? Haha something that I came up with(: Anyway this is the new chapter three and so sorry this took long but school has been getting tough and I really need to bring up my grades plus I keep getting sick! But summer is coming which mean more updates! By the way I might delete some chapters I think so the story makes sense more! Thanks to all and have a great time reading silent child(:**


	4. Reversed

"W-What the hell!" screamed one of the men closest to Allen. I didn't bother to look down at either of the men or stare at my arms. I instead stared at the crowd surrounding us. As I made eye contact people seem to shake and one man in particular wasn't. He stood in the back of the crowd but I still could see him. I could make out a tall top hat and white gloves. He was holding an umbrella with a pumpkin head at the tip. I walked a bit closer to get more details about the strange man when people shuffled around backing up and covering the man's view from me.

"Hey!" I shouted and reached my arm out to move people when my head was forced to the right of me and I slammed to the ground. I moaned in pain. I felt the stinging in my cheek but ignored. My eyes wondered down to my arms. A silver object coming from my arms seemed to shine. I could see light silver, curving down to a sharp point. The heads of scythe. It seemed a while before I zooned back in and I could hear the pounding footsteps and screaming. I look up to see people running and screaming for the police. I stood up trying to ignore the aching pain in my body screaming.

I turn my body around and jog towards the fallen Allen. I quickly put Allen on my back in piggy back style but his legs dragged behind me. I tried to think of something else but I heard the whistle of the police coming, and fasts. With no time thinking I do my best to dodge the people pointing and screaming at me and turn to a alley. I turn a few more turns and stop to a dead end. I set Allen down gently and place my hand on the wall, balancing myself. I stare at the scythes frowning.

So this is innocence huh? I felt weird inside the more I stared at it. A growing feeling that made me angry. My eyes left my arms to stare behind me. The police. Or was the police. The two bodies ripped in half and came out two akuma. I sighed as the sun was lowering signaling that the day was ending. Our shadows grew longer and a shadow was cast over my face. For some reason…I felt sad. Allen told me, the first night he found me that people who lost someone they loved would come back, but come back as akuma. Did that mean if I destroy them…would their souls be free?

I look down at my innocence. My light blond hair creating a curtain around my face. I heard the level one akuma's aim their guns at me, ready to fire. Before I moved I remembered…when I first met Allen like this. But now I was protecting Allen instead of him protecting me. I smiled. Then charged.

~Back at the Inn~

Allen's Pov

"_What…what happened?" _ I open my eyes slowly. The bright light blinding me for a few seconds. The bright light faded and I was met with two pairs of blue eyes staring at me. "Len…Hey! Allen are you awake? I open my eyes wider to see light blond hair to now. "Don't worry Allen. Were back at the Inn." But how? Did she carry me all the way back here? I opened my mouth to ask her how long I have been out but she already beat me. "All night long." She turned away from me and sat in a chair next to the window, where the sun was already starting to rise.

I held my aching head closing my eyes for a long needed rest. "Hey Allen…I never did tell you my name when you first saved me but my name is Nami." She didn't turn around, but I could see she was looking at me from the reflection of the window. I smiled. "Well then…thank you for saving me Nami." I turned around, my back facing her and shut my eyes once again falling into a peaceful sleep.

~Nami Pov~

As soon as Allen shut his eyes I could hear the soft snores. I smiled. But soon left my face as my thoughts wondered back to the strange man in the back of the crowd. This feeling…that he is a part of my forgotten past. Something about him made me think. I was supposed to do something…but when I tried to think of what all that came up was a blank space! I shook my head and continued to stare out the window for the rest of the time until Allen woke up again. But before I could get lost in my thought I heard the door open and close gently.

I turn to see a red hair man wearing a black coat with gold outlines and a white mask covering half of his face with glasses and a star pendent on his left breast reading the words _black order. _The same feeling came again. The feeling that the black order was something part of my past. I ignore the feeling and stared at the red haired man.

"Who are you?" my voice came out like a whisper. "I'm that kid's master." Nodding his head over to the sleeping boy. He lit a cigar and blew out smoke before continuing to talk. "So kid…I saw your performance in the alley way. I have to say I'm impressed how quickly you were able to destroy those akuma." I grinned happy to get a comment about my performance. "But your just a rookie. And later on you will have to face higher level akuma. Besides… your moves were sloppy and you hesitated" At that comment I frowned.

"You don't really expect me to be perfect on my first time do you? Besides I did just fine. At least I lived." He blew out more smoke and stared intensely into my eyes. "No. I didn't expect you to be perfect but without much training you won't get anywhere. You need to learn to keep both akuma in your sights. Almost got my apprentice killed. Not that it would really matter to me but I just need him alive."

I raised my eyebrow but didn't question. It was quiet after that, all you could hear were Allen's soft snoring and the ticking from the clock. I didn't want to admit it but he was right about one thing. I almost got Allen killed.

~Flash Back~

_I charged at both akuma. I took a slash at the one on my left but missed as it flew up and started to shoot at me. I took a dodge roll backwards on my back before pushing myself up quickly. I turn around to find the other akuma above Allen, guns pointed down at him. "Allen!" I was about to move but the second akuma continued to shoot at me and I placed my scythes in front of me. If I turned around I would get hit, but if I didn't get the first akuma Allen would die! I look up hoping for something that might help me but all I saw was a dark figure standing on the roofs staring down on me. I thought he was going to jump down and help but he just stood there!_

_The second akuma looked where I looked and at that point I took my chance and ran towards the first akuma. Jumping I slashed the akuma only half way and used my feet to kick myself away towards Allen. It froze for a moment then blew up. _

_I covered Allen as much as I could from the explosion, feeling the heat on my back. There was still some smoke, which I used for my advantage. The akuma floated down into the smoke searching. It found Allen, but I stood behind and took a large chunk from the akuma. As it blew up, my hair lashing around crazily. My innocence deactivated on its own and I felt exhausted. _

_Landing on my knees. I look back up at the roof where I thought the dark figure would be. But there was nobody there. Whoever he was…I owe my thanks to him for being there to distract that akuma. I got back up, putting one of Allen's arm on my shoulder and started to head back to the Inn._

~End of flashback~

So it was him who saved me. I look back at the red head man who was staring at me. "You finally figured it out huh. Took you long enough." "Why didn't you help me!? Isn't he your apprentice? You should take care of him right?" I spat at him angry. He walked over next to me looking out on the busy streets. "Exorcist have to learn to defend themselves on their own kid. If you can't take care of a couple of simple level one akumas then you're not fit to have innocence and become an exorcist.

"Shouldn't you be teaching him how to fight?" "Everyone has their own unique style of fighting. I am a general. As generals we simple tell exorcist how akumas form and what to do. We throw them in every battle and observe to see how well they have learned. We only jump in when they can't handle battles."

"Does that mean…I'm an exorcist to? Do I get a choice if I want to become an exorcist?" Fear started to claw its way up to me. Don't I get a normal life like other young kids? "To tell you the truth kid…You don't get a choice either way. If you're chosen to become the innocence's user then you have to become an exorcist. You were chosen by God himself.

I didn't need to think much. If I don't have a choice then I don't have a choice. Already coming this far…I couldn't turn around and run away like a coward. I turn to him to see himself pouring some wine then turning back to me. He took a sip lazily then replied "So kid are you going to sit there all day and stare or do you want to learn how to become an exorcist?"

I glare up at him. "First off the name isn't kid it's Nami! Second…I want to learn everything about becoming an exorcist! I know if I go this way I can learn about my past!" He smirked and said "Good choice. We will get started tomorrow morning for your first day of training." He calmly walked to the door and said "I am Marian Cross" then walked out. I sighed and learned back into my chair. "At least he told me his name" I said aloud. All I knew was hell was going to begin.

**Cut. Check. And scene moving on from chapter 4! Thank you all for giving your patience on waiting. I know it's been like two months I think? But I was so busy with school and from lack of sleep! But please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any errors(: **


	5. Full Fledge Exorcist

~3 years later~

The sun shined brightly through the blue clear skies in India. The gently wind cooled my heating body as I watch a now fifteen year old Allen working hard on damage roof of a house. As for myself, I was four three years ago but now I'm seven.

Right now we were low on money because of Cross spending's on drinking, gambling, and treating women. So Allen has been doing different jobs all day, in hoping we have enough money to buy food.

"Alleenn~ can I help please..." He stood up stretching his back from being hunched over so long. "Don't worry Nami I got it covered, besides I'm almost finished, I just need to get a few more nails and then we can go alright."

"Yeah but I want to do something! I'm been just sitting around all day watching you do all the work. Please Allen I promise I'll be careful."

He pondered for a moment then gave a sigh. "Alright come on up here. But just be careful!" I rolled my eyes as I started to climb the latter. Allen always worried about my safety. Ever since Cross told Allen about me having innocence, and determined to become an exorcist he worried.

Over the three years when I would go in to battle with level one akuma, I could always see Allen restraining himself from freaking out and helping me thinking I would get distracted and killed. There was actually a time when Allen did freak out and Cross had to hold him back.

~Flash back~

_5…6…7…8 I counted how many akuma I have destroyed so far. There were twelve all together so four were left. I was hanging around the bay that day with Cross and Allen when the akuma showed up._

_I was five at the time and could handle akuma much more easily. Cross wanted to see how well I could handle myself against twelve, so Allen and he hung back a distance watching. _

_With defeating eight akuma I went for the next. Shooting in different directions I sped right through quickly and was even able to deflect a bullet back to an akuma and destroy it. "Another down three to go." I ran jumping on some crates and pushed myself on top of the akuma and stabbed it about four times before jumping off. I landed near the edge. I was about to run to my next target when one of the akuma shot near me and caught me off guard. _

_The impact pushed some crates at me and I fell into the water. What I heard next surprised me. The sound was muffled but I could still hear. "WAHH Nami! Hang on I'm coming! Innocence ac-ack!" "You dumb apprentice!" I heard Cross roared. "This is her training! Stay out!" "B-but master! What if she is drowning at this very moment?!" I rolled my eyes as I broke through the surface gasping for air._

~Flash back end~

After Cross destroyed both akuma, I ended up sick. Although that didn't go to plan. At least I was improving. I reached the tall flat roof. I grabbed the hammer from Allen's hand and tapping the nails not too hard.

I finished quickly and both Allen and I went back down to the women who hired Allen. Collecting the money we were off. Skipping while holding Allen's hand we made it back to the Inn. As always Cross was there drinking wine.

"Ah Allen…Nami you came back. Did you make some money?" Allen gave a sigh not bothering to argue and tossed half of the bills to master. Allen walked to the old mat on the floor and slid down. I walked by cross staring at the golden ball with wings and a long tail perched on master's left shoulder.

He took a sip of his wine before speaking. "Allen… starting today both you and Nami are fully pledge exorcist." I gasped in surprise. Master stood up stumbling slightly "I will also be sending you both to the black order. You do know where that is right?" Allen tried backing up getting a little nervous. "Y-yeah." "I will be leaving Timcanpy with you."

He flew over to me snuggling into my blond hair. "You will leave first thing in the morning." Raising a wooden hammer over his head. "Let me guess…you're not coming with us are you?" Allen started to sweat getting really nervous. "Like Hell! I'd rather lose a thumb then go back there!" Slamming the wooden hammer on Allen's head knocking him out.

He then turned to me. I stiffened thinking he was about the knock me out as well. But all he did was ruffle my hair and a single pat. "Good work kid. You'll make a fine exorcist." With those finally words he left. I was shocked. A new emotion came over me. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes.

When I first met cross I didn't like him very much. He always took money from me and Allen that we worked hard for. He even threw Allen to the bad people that wanted their money back. I walked over to Allen sitting next to him. A large bump was forming on his head and colored red. But I knew he was ok.

I watched the sun setting once more signaling the day was coming to an end once more. The tears that had gathered in my eyes were fading but a few manage to slip out. I was an exorcist now shouldn't I be happy now? I was happy but sad that master didn't want to come back to the black order with us. Was the place that bad for him?

I shivered at the thought but dismissed it. I pulled a blanket over Allen and myself keeping us warm for the night. "Goodnight Allen." We had a long walk ahead of us tomorrow.

Chapter 5 done! Sorry this chapter is short. But review and tell me what you think! (:


End file.
